Oofyr (Character)
Introduction Oofyr (known by many other aliases, most notable being "epikdarkcharizard") is a ROBLOXIAN and personality on ROBLOX. Oofyr first began playing ROBLOX on 21st April 2013 at his friend's birthday party, where he instantly became addicted to the gaming platform, and still plays on a daily-to-weekly basis. History Oofyr always had a creative spark and passionate imagination since his days before finding ROBLOX, especially within the art and music departments; having a knack for drawing, and picking up the electric guitar at the age of 7. ROBLOX had allowed Oofyr to learn an entirely new passion and route he would like to explore, introducing him to the idea of game design. His first project on ROBLOX was based on his own image of the 'Kanto Region' seen in the Pokémon game series by Nintendo. Despite 2017/18 ROBLOX updates breaking most of the games map, it is still available and playable to the public here: https://www.roblox.com/games/116149633/Pok-mon-Kanto-MEGA-UPDATE-read-desc Before he had fully formed, Oofyr originally shaped into his character, he started off ROBLOX under the alias 'Psypokes' before later creating the account of 'epikdarkcharizard' on August 8th, 2013. Whilst on psypokes, Oofyr befriended one of his lifelong best friends 'Madders' on the game 'Slender's Yard'. And for 6 years they have still continued to be at each others side throughout their epik journey. On the early days of epikdarkcharizard, Oofyr met and became close with one of his other lifelong friends, 'WolfPrincess'. For over a year, Oofyr and Wolf dated (Yuck, ODers!) before deciding to go separate ways, but left on good terms still frequently in contact with each other! During 2014-2015, Oofyr worked on creating a website to document his ROBLOX adventures, noting some of his closest friends and favourite journeys. However, Oofyr had quickly lost track of the fact he was making this, and is now documenting it on a Wikia instead (Ain't that nifty, I just sort of broke the 4th wall there. Wall...Monitor?) In late 2015, Oofyr began working on what would become his biggest success on both ROBLOX and his life (I mean, they're basically the same thing really). Oofyr began working on 'DBUR', Dragon Ball Ultimate Revelations (Later shortened to 'UR', Ultimate Revelations). The achieved 3.4M+ visits until its closure in July 2018, receiving an overall 81% positive review from the public. The game was a Fantasy-Action-Adventure RPG (FAARPG), in which players would battle NPC's and other players in order to raise their power level progressively higher and higher in order to fight more powerful and dangerous villains located around various parts of Earth. The game was originally designed around the hit-series 'Dragon Ball Z', featuring characters, transformations and concepts from the show, but was altered in late 2017 to become its own creation, 'Ultimate Revelations', where the mechanics of the game stayed mostly the same but introduced new and original ideas such as the 12 Zodiac's being bosses, and the transformations based on elements such as wind, fire and light. Despite receiving some negative reception initially for these changes, the game continued to receive thousands of daily visits, but at the time was still being surpassed by its successor, 'Dragon Ball Ultimate Revelations 2'. Developed in mid-2017 and released in late 2017 shortly before the redesign of DBUR, Dragon Ball Ultimate Revelations 2 aimed to be an updated and advanced version of its predecessor, introducing new stats such as genetics, age and mastery. With the addition of these new stats, it helped attract a new audience of players but at the same time give long-time players of DBUR a new experience but with the same overall genre of game. DBUR2 overall received higher satisfaction from the public, achieving 86% positive reviews. Despite it's popularity and success at the time however, DBUR2 only gained 582.1K+ visits until its closure in July 2018. Though this can be debated due to the fact the game was only public for 8 months, as opposed to DBUR which had been public for over 2½ years. With the closure of UR and DBUR2, Oofyr began working with best friend 'Madders' on an unnamed team project dubbed 'Project: 367' in July 2018. The game was intended to be an adventure RPG game, but was unfortunately given up on and left incomplete as of September 2018. Following several months later, Oofyr had also began working on a team project with Madders in March 2019 named 'DBFJ', Dragon Ball: Fantastic Journeys. The game was intended to be the first main Dragon Ball project Oofyr was to work on that wasn't under the brand of 'Ultimate Revelations', intended to be an entirely new experience, not related to the previous two games, but instead paying homage by giving something much grander as well as more time-consuming and difficult. However, the game was stopped under development in late December 2019, as Oofyr decided he'd retire as a developer. Additionally, Oofyr also retired as a YouTuber and from all social medias, and although he still plays ROBLOX, no longer actively reports or documents his adventures as publically as he did. His grand finalé on YouTube can be viewed here, titled 'Fly high, Free Bird', leaving the adventure on an open-end route, meaning that although this chapter comes to a close at the end of the decade, Oofyr will continue to journey with his friends. Appearance Oofyr's appearance has drastically changed and adapted throughout the years. In 2013 Oofyr's first iconic outfit appeared with blonde hair, a blood-splattered 'Bulbasaur' shirt, a robotic arm and unequal legs, finished with the signature :3 face. Oofyr created this outfit with the intention of it being unique, so much so that he'd never be mistaken for other ROBLOXIANS (except doppelgangers). Despite being referred to as 'childish' and as if 'a toddler had made it', Oofyr continued to rock the outfit all the way from 2013 up until around late 2015, and still occasionally wears it. During 2015 in the production process of 'Dragon Ball Ultimate Revelations', Oofyr decided he wanted to seek out a new look to go alongside his developing career, and went through various changes throughout the period, not really having any signature 'stand-out' outfits that stayed. Due to his game being in the theme of the 'Dragon Ball' franchise however, it was not uncommon to see him sporting a Gi or outfit from the show. In late 2016, Oofyr's appearance began to adapt rapidly from what had previously been seen, going for darker themes and almost grotesque appearances. He had changed his name from 'epikdarkcharizard' to 'Kaneki_RootA', and took on appearances not unlike characters from the series 'Tokyo Ghoul'. This was considered the 'Dark Age' for Oofyr, as he was also having personal difficulties at the time, so characters like 'Kaneki' had become relatable due to his often overwhelming feelings of sadness. Throughout the next year, there were no particular consistent outfits from Oofyr, mostly all just sharing similarity in dark colours and lack of warmth. Following his leave from High School, Oofyr finally decided on taking the identity of 'Seinu' on ROBLOX for several months, also sporting a more up-beat colourful outfit. This outfit consisted of the 'Zombie Hunter Cap', 'Friendly Trusting Smile' and an 8-Bit tie, accompanied by entirely custom clothes (for the first time) truly making his character unique. The custom clothes featured a green short-sleeved jacket (with the new ROBLOX logo at the time) on his left shoulder. On his wrists were armbands, potentially serving as reference to his 'Dragon Ball' games with their fighting appearance. The pants featured basic jeans with no particular stand-out, finished with some high-top sneakers. The back of his jacket also featured several notable usernames from the past underneath the name in largest font 'Brook', intending for this outfit to be his 'ultimate' form. Following the release of DBUR2, he retained this appearance to match with the games theme. However, in July 2018 with the introduction of 'FE' (Filtering Enabled) breaking his games causing him to make them inactive, he finally adopted the 'Oofyr' name, along with a new appearance. Initially, the Oofyr name was introduced with a different 'new' outfit, consisting of simple default-blue clothes, light blue skin and the 'Crazy Big ear flaps hat'. this outfit aimed for simplicity and minimalist style while at the same time being unique. It was later adapted slightly to sport a dark-grey robotic arm on the right hand, this was intended to be part of the fictional 'story-line' to coincide with the statue of the 'Hero who gave his Right Arm'. Unfortunately, Oofyr lost interest in the development of this game upon returning to education in September 2018, but still left the game available to any players that were waiting for the games release. The game features two floating islands with different themes, one with a warm 'town' feel that also has a farm/ranch beyond it, and the other with a cold winter city feel, with Christmas themes. After months and months of receiving messages from fans of the DBUR franchise, Oofyr began planning game ideas. Originally considering the idea of DBUR3, Oofyr instead decided that he'd leave the Ultimate Revelations franchise in history to be remembered and respected, and create a new era of 'Fantastic Journeys'. Oofyr began working on DBFJ alongside Madders, in which he also decided he'd sport a new look. His new appearance combined aspects of all his previous appearances such as the goofiness of epikdarkcharizard, the symbolism of Seinu and the simplicity of his initial Oofyr costume. Piecing them all together alongside a mixture of introducing 'retro' themes to pay homage to the franchises that had brought him there such as Pokémon, Oofyr created the outfit. The Oofyr outfit sports a burgundy red jacket featuring the current ROBLOX Logo on the left shoulder like Seinu. Underneath the jacket is the default blue clothing which was worn in his original Oofyr costume. The hat Oofyr wears is the '8-Bit Wonder' cap, and to accompany the pixelated themes he wears the 'Green 8-Bit Backpack', representing the adventurous nature he has held since the 'epikdarkcharizard' days. It is unknown how long Oofyr will keep his current look, as well as his current name. His Twitter shows all his adventures upon adopting the Oofyr outfit to the end of the decade. Oofyr continues to wear his signature outfit through the 2020s, but can also be seen wearing various other outfits too. Biography Oofyr is a male ROBLOXIAN born on 7th March 2001. As a character, he has constantly evolved and adapted, even going under multiple different personas to help him cement who he wants to become. Not mentioned in the history section, Oofyr also had a YouTube channel under the 'epikdarkcharizard' name in 2013-2015 which was focused on entirely random videos, ranging from ROBLOX Let's Plays to obscene videos of the real-life Oofyr eating cake for 40 seconds. Despite being quirky and a little strange, Oofyr typically has good intentions, and his ultimate dream, regardless of where his career path takes him, is to entertain and reward those around him. Through the years, he has learned that it can be mentally exhausting to work towards fan expectation, but despite going through some difficult times, he has always kept a positive outlook in life, and wishes to create things which others will appreciate. Toward the close of the 2010s, Oofyr began to develop some self-awareness and a rason d'etre, which was to enjoy himself and take pride in doing what he loves, and at the same time not to force himself into doing things to please others. Although he initially thought it was a selfish decision, he realised that he shouldn't carry on attempting things just to appease people when it is causing negative effects on him, therefore to help gain self respect and a healthier lifestyle, he decided to focus more on himself. Trivia - Oofyr's real name is 'Brook-Howard Simpson' and was born in England, UK. - To those who he knows, he is typically known as Brook and prefers his first name to be shortened as opposed to its formal double-barrel variation. - Oofyr's name backwards is 'Ryfoo', which is a combination of Capcom's Street Fighter character 'Ryu' and a misspelling of the Martial Arts style 'Kung-Fu'. It is commonly mistaken and associated with the ROBLOX death noise 'Oof', however. Though it is still unclear whether this was intentionally done to also refer to that. - As of changing his name to 'Oofyr', he has spent R$34,000 on changing his name, something he did not intentionally plan until it had happened. - Following above fact, Oofyr had been under the name 'epikdarkcharizard' for over 3 years and didn't have any intention to change it until it happened. - As of 19th Jan. 2020, he has changed his name a grand total of 39 times, spending a grand total of R$39,000. - Oofyr's favourite colour is jade green. - Oofyr's IQ is 131. - Oofyr's MBTI Personality type is 'ENTP', which could potentially be reasoning to why he is often disorganised, absent-minded and has a short attention-span/easily loses interest when working on new projects. - Oofyr is left-handed, which is typically associated with 'creativity', which may be true as Oofyr has always seemed to be working within the creative industry. - Oofyr received his first Electric Guitar the age of 7, and has since also learned how to play Bass Guitar and Piano. - Oofyr's favourite food is Pizza with Pepperoni, Peppers and Mushrooms, topped with Garlic Mayonnaise (Vampires watch out!) - Despite loving Pizza, Oofyr dislikes Cheese. - Oofyr's favourite number is 12. - Oofyr has a younger brother on ROBLOX, named psyduckparty. - His first name, 'psypokes' was a culmination of the two original Pokémon 'Psyduck' and 'Slowpoke', and is also the name of Oofyr's uncle's Pokémon Guide Website. - Oofyr's second name, 'epikdarkcharizard' was done after passing on the 'duck' to his younger brother, and discovering his love for the Shiny variant of the Pokémon 'Charizard', to which Oofyr had described as 'epik'. - The reasoning for Oofyr's longest-serving username containing the internet slang 'epik' as opposed to 'epic' was much similar to the excuse of 'Spinal Tap' having their amps turn up to 11 as opposed to just making 10 louder: "because epik is cooler than epic". - Oofyr's favourite media genre as a whole (including Film, TV, Radio, Books, Games) is Horror, especially Slapstick. - Oofyr's favourite film of all time is 'Evil Dead II: Dead by Dawn', starring Bruce Campbell and Directed by Sam Raimi. - Oofyr's dream girl would have "short hair and have a competitive personality to challenge his own." - Project: 367 was going to be titled 'Islands in the Sky', inspired by the Oingo Boingo song 'Islands'. Category:Characters